Step Up to the Ice
by countrygirl2413
Summary: When Kagome's twin sister, Kikyo, decides that Kagome needs to further her career as an ice skater an oppertunity comes up that neither can refuse, in any way. Follow the lines to their victory dance on the ice.
1. Chapter 1

Please don't steal my story. This is my first fic and I own none of the Inuyasha Characters nor can I do any of the moves in this fic. I also own no part of the Olympics.

I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome skated around half of the rink building up speed so she could relax during her Camel Spin. She latched onto her foot as it came on and used this as a moment to stretch and her body started to spin. She sighed and took another lap doing an Axel Jump with little difficulty because of her years of practice. She skated to the edge of the ice and walked to the bench, took off her skates, and headed toward the news box where her manager was waiting for her. As she came up the steps, she was surprised to hear voices other then her manager.

"Kikyo! You never told me she was that good!" Came the definite voice of a man.

"Yes I did, you just didn't believe me."

"That's what you think. I think she will be an excellent contestant and partner for him, don't you?" Came the man.

"Yeah, Daddy will like her a lot! I know it!" The little voice of a small girl came out of nowhere in response to the man's question. Kagome froze at the door, not daring to interrupt her twin in the matter of business.

"So we'll set up a meeting for tomorrow right?" Kikyo spoke up.

"I'll go tell daddy! He said he was ready to go anyway. Bye Yasha!" The door opened on the other side of the news box as the little girl left to find her daddy. Kagome raised her hand and gently tapped the door not sure of hat she'd find.

"Come in Kagome." Kikyo said.

Kagome peered around the door, spotting a rather tall man with silver locks of hair and golden amber eyes. His shorts and long sleeved shirt seemed out of place in the cold ice rink, especially to the matching blue jackets, red sweat pants, and black toboggans that the twin sisters were wearing.

"You didn't tell me I had observers," Kagome stated coldly, narrowing her eyes at Kikyo.

"Would it have mattered?"

"No."

"Then what would've been the point?" Kikyo grinned at having the last word against the aggravated Kagome and quickly moved on to the next subject. "This is Inuyasha, he's the manager of your new partner."

"Since when do I need a partner?"

"Quit being a stubborn bitch! You need a partner to try out for the Olympic team, that's a big goal we've been trying for!" Kikyo growled, trying to get across her point.

"Correction, that's your big goal. I'm just happy to skate." Kagome replied as she grabbed one of the many waiting sodas off the counter. After a training trip to the states, she had quickly become addicted to one type, Mountain Dew, which had been available at all times at the rink.

"Then just shut up because you're meeting your new partner tomorrow, now go get a shower!" Kikyo shouted. Kagome could always push her buttons the quickest.

"I don't need a shower." Kagome smirked, she had Kikyo riled up faster than usual. Kikyo grinned and grabbed one of the cans of Mountain Dew, shook it up, then opened it and sprayed it up and down Kagome's form.

"Now you do," She laughed along Inuyasha who had fell to the floor holding his sides in pain from laughing.

"I don't care about the clothes, and I'll even let this 'incident' slide, but you owe me money for the Mountain Dew because you know how much it is to import!" Kagome hissed. Kikyo starred at her and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can deal with that."

Kagome screamed her frustration and stormed off to the locker room but turned for a second to see the door had shut behind her.

"I see now! You only got rid of me to suck faces with you new boyfriend!"

Kikyo opened the door to shout, "Exactly!" before slamming it shut again. Kagome trudged to her locker, pulled out new clothes and slid herself to the shower. As she stripped down, she could have sworn she heard the giggles of that little girl in the boys' locker room. She stepped under running hot water, choosing to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. I wasn't expecting this to go anywhere, just as an opportunity to express myself, but now I think I'll really enjoy it. In response to one review, this was inspired by the Olympics, but I have always loved ice-skating and had part of this written. I'll just have to edit it as I go for a while. Thanks.

I do not own Inuyasha or any other things mentioned in here.

* * *

The next day passed in too much of a hurry for Kagome and couldn't pass fast enough for Kikyo. Finished with all her chores around the shrine, Kagome had gotten dressed in her Miko garb, and shot in the archery range that her grandfather had built at next to the old shed. The tourist had watched her for a while, and then went along with their time in the shrine. Humans, demons, and half demons alike mingled around the shrine in acceptance of a treaty ground.

Once tired of shooting arrows, Kagome went for a short nap. Only problem was she hadn't checked the clock before closing her eyes, because only a few minutes after she laid down Kikyo had walked in the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kikyo shrieked, "We have an hour and a half to get to the restaurant and it takes an half an hour to drive there!"

Kagome fell off the couch in her shock of being woke up and glanced at the clock, reading four thirty. She groaned and glanced at the coffee table next to her. _I wonder if I hit my head off the edge she'd care enough not to make me go, _Kagome thought, leaning closer at the temptation. The motion was stopped when Kikyo grabbed her by the ponytail and started to drag her up the stairs.

"Stop! Stop! I'll walk alright!" Kagome yelled holding her hair while trying to crawl along to avoid pain. Kikyo turned to give her an evil eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now let go of me!"

As soon as Kikyo had released her ponytail, Kagome sprinted up the stairs and to their combined room on the second floor. She sat down on the bed until Kikyo reached their room and went into the walk-in closet, and then she laid down and tried to get some sleep while clothes were slung every which way. She sprung awake once again as a sparkling red halter kimono top and loose knee-length black skirt were tossed harshly in her face.

"You really want me to wear this?" Kagome asked pitifully, hoping she wasn't serious. Kikyo glared at her.

"Yes and you'll be wearing stilettos instead of your wedges if you don't get dressed now," Kikyo sneered.

"Fine," Kagome sighed and started to strip. She threw the clothes on and stared into the full-length mirror lining their bedroom wall. Kikyo came to stand beside her in a white ruffle top and black pencil skirt. As they stood, memories flashed by. Both joining peewee cheerleading in third grade, Kagome quitting in fifth grade to become a peewee football player, high school dramas, the years they spent separate because of high school through college, all leading up to this point. Kikyo turned and gave her a sad look.

"Times have really change and past for us, huh?"

"Yeah. But at least we don't hate each other now," Kagome smiled. Kikyo's façade changed almost immediately when she saw they had five minutes to get in the car and pull out.

"Go, go! Get your makeup on and grab your skates and wallet! Go!" She almost shrieked as they both ran to the bathroom. Kikyo did a smoky gray all around her brown eyes as Kagome did blue eyeliner and sparkles around her blue eyes. Kagome grabbed her skates and wallet as Kikyo grabbed her wallet and the car keys and they fought to get down the stairs first.

"Come on!" Kikyo shouted as Kagome yelled a goodbye to their mother upstairs and almost ran Kagome down when she tried to pull the car out before Kagome was in. With both doors firmly shut, they were speeding off to one of the most popular restaurant in town, L'Osier: Ginza. The ride there was silent but as soon as they stepped out of the car, photographers and reporters hit them like crazy.

"Are you the Higurashi's?" A tall blonde woman screamed as a dark headed man tried to get pictures beside her. As if that was their well-rehearsed cue, questions and flashed went flying.

"Is it true you and the elder Tashio are involved?"

"Is it true that your father was in a gang?"

"Did Inuyasha really propose to you?"

"Man, they really try to make a story, don't they" Kagome giggled as they stepped inside. Kikyo laughed as a reply and turned to tell the host they were with Tashio. They were led to an elevator and taken up two floors and out on a balcony to a table with five chairs.

"Guess we're first to arrive, huh?"

As soon as the words had left Kikyo's mouth, Inuyasha walked through the door with a giggling little Rin on his shoulders. Following close behind was a man that Kagome had never seen before, but she stood politely when Kikyo went over and gave Inuyasha a big sloppy kiss.

"Ewe Uncle Yasha!" Cried Rin. Kagome smiled and decided to observe these people since she didn't before. The new guy was taller than Inuyasha by about a foot, and considering Inuyasha was about six foot, he was a giant compared to her five foot four inches. He also had the same silver hair but his eyes were a deeper shade of golden amber eyes then Inuyasha, and he also had strange magenta stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. As she looked over to Inuyasha, she noticed cute, fuzzy puppy ears twitching innocently atop his head for the first time. Her hand started to itch as she struggled internally not to jump him and pet those ears till the fur came off.

"Hello, I'm Sesshoumaru," came a deep rumbling voice next to her as she saw the taller man had snuck up on her to introduce himself. She jumped and tried to play it cool, not wanting to come off as an idiot.

"I'm Kagome, I guess you're my new partner?" I looked him up and down in his silver tuxedo.

"I'm Rin. I saw you skate yesterday! You were really good and you're really pretty…"

"Rin, sit down. Its time to eat," Sesshoumaru said, still in that deep rumbling voice. Everyone took a seat as his or her salads arrived. There was little talk until after everyone had finished all three courses. Stacking the plates neatly to the side, Kagome looked at the two mean in tuxedos and the little girl in a pink sundress. _Why does this man look so familiar? _She almost felt like screaming because it was so close to being on the tip of her tongue. As the conversation continued on, her mind threw her a few flashbacks of on the football field during high school.

_It was right before the first day of July when they hosted tryouts for the Shikon High School football team. This was the first year they had allowed freshmen on the team, and that was only because they had three varsity players. After going through the tough training prep in all her gear, Kagome stood with the rest of the freshmen guys, her identity hidden thanks to a breast binding. In front of them stood the three varsity players; Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. All three were beastly, involved in random activities through the school and the best there was in high school football._

"_For the final test, we are going to play a scrimmage. Playing to one, the best will be taken," Sesshoumaru shouted as Naraku and Inuyasha started pulling people to either side of the field. Kagome got pulled to the home side and quickly took position in the huddle. One of the bulkier freshmen quickly took charge telling people positions and plays. Kagome got stuck as the running back and ran to her spot at the side of the field, directly over the large white painted forty._

"_Hut! Hut! Hut!" Was shouted and the quarterback tossed it to her. Steadying her arm in front of herself, she took off running to the other side. People were taken down around her, she ran some over, and others tried to take her down by kneeing her in the crotch, whether intentional or not._

_She made it to the other side, and hollered her joy as she was hoisted onto the shoulders of her teammates. The varsity players looked impressed as they told them to take seats among the stands while the decision was made. Several congratulated her as she sat in a corner by herself. The varsity came back and started to name off kids who made the team._

"_Kin Stride."_

"_Kouga Wolf."_

_"Miroku Houshi."_

_"Muso Gumo."_

_"Hakudoshi Gumo." All came down to meet Naraku who had called their names and received jerseys while high-fiving and slapping butts. Inuyasha stepped forward with his stack of jerseys._

_"Jinenji Hos."_

_"Shippo Kitsune."_

_"Bankotsu Shichinintai."_

_"Renkotsu Shichinintai."_

_"Kyokotsu Shichinintai." These boys stepped forward to receive their jerseys doing the same as the last group. Finally, Sesshoumaru stepped forward with one final jersey making everyone but Kagome nervous about making it._

_"Kagome Higurashi," Came his deep voice as she stepped down from the stands and grabbed her jersey. She was clapped on the back by all three varsity players as Sesshoumaru continued speaking, "Never before had we seen any man take so many hits to the nuts, so Kagome Higurashi will be our new running back!" He shouted. Everyone started to cheer, even those who didn't make the team, but Kagome got a small tick above her right eye. Hands started grabbing at her butt and she lost it._

_"Wait a minute!" She yelled and every stopped as if a bomb dropped, "What do you mean 'man' and even 'nuts' for that matter! I'm a god-damn woman for god-sakes!" She screamed. She tore off her helmet and threw it to the ground. There was a round of surprised gasp as her long raven locks spilled out of her helmet and her blue eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and mascara were revealed. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and he growled._

_"You are still expected to be apart of this team, share the same locker room, and expect no special treatment just because you are a women," He sneered in what she thought was disgust. Nobody talked to her after that, thinking she was weak as most other girls. _

They were proven wrong at the end of the next game.

_They had twenty-three seconds left in the game and nine yards to go. The score was tied up at twenty-one, a third of that being scored by Kagome. Sesshoumaru slapped her butt and whispered into her ear, "Run to that far corner, I'll get the ball to you."_

_The familiar "Hut!" was her cue to run as she took off at full sprint. She looked over her left shoulder to see the ball flying toward her with a crude group of three bulky men chasing her. The ball started to get closer and she realized it was to high for her to reach. Just as one man dove for her feet, she jumped and used his shoulders as leeverage to do an Axel Jump that she'd been practicing at the ice rink. All three guys dove under into her vacant spot as she caught the ball and tucked and rolled onto the endfield. _

_Everyone stood up and held their breathe as she slowly stood up, pulled off her helmet with her hair covering most of the view, and then she jumped up holding the football in an iron grip. Screams erupted from the home side as she was once again hoisted up and carried into the locker room._

That went on for the rest of the season, Kagome always getting the last score and ending a tie. They followed that pattern clear into the country finals. Then in the last game, the champion game, everything changed.

_Sesshoumaru pulled everyone in for a huddle, stopping the clock at thirty seconds._

"_They know our strategy, we are tied and we can't risk losing. So just act as normal but the ball is going to Miroku on the other side. Got it?" He asked. Everyone responded with a positive feedback. Kagome's stomach dropped in the fashion she knew was telling her this was going to go wrong but still kept her mouth shut. _

_They broke and the clock started on the "Hut!" as she took off sprinting. An older man took out Miroku, coming for her. Her tackled her to the ground as just before she blacked out, the football passed overhead and the oppisite team roared in joy._

"_No…"_

Kagome had been blamed for that loss, taken brutal hits from everyone including Kikyo and had quit football. She went into ice skating, and went on a scholarship for ice skating to a college far out of reach of the people who had ruined her. Kikyo was speaking when Kagome burst.

"So I was thinking their duet could make it into the nationals…" Kagome's eyes flared up in hatred as she stood up and slammed her fist on the table, distracting everyone from the discussion of the partner contract.

"Sesshoumaru fucking Tashio! The fucking basterd who ruined my football career and almost tore me from my family," she growled. His eyes lit up in response as if he just reconized who she was.

"Kagome 'Twinkle-Toes' Higurashi," he whispered. Inuyasha gasped in shock and Kikyo's face went pale while Rin just sat there wondering what was going on with her daddy, cause he was starting to look really sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews once again! I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome nearly growled at Sesshoumaru's smirk. She wanted to punch his lights out, tear his guts out, and hang him from a flagpole by his…

"Kagome! I've missed you so much!" Inuyasha ran up to give her a hug.

"Get off me you idiot, you guys ruined my high school career by not telling the truth on whose idea that play was! You just let Naraku run around and tell his lies!" She snarled and shoved Inuyasha to the ground. He looked clueless and his ears started to twitch.

"Lies? There was no such thing! Everyone knew that was Sesshoumaru's idea," Sesshoumaru grimaced here, a very tiny grimace, but enough for Kagome to notice, "We were all on scholarships, so why would we lie about our own plays?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru sternly, trying to force him to answer.

"Why don't we just go to the ice rink now?" Kikyo laughed. Kagome's head jerked around with such force that Kikyo thought it would come unscrewed.

"You think this is a laughing matter! This jackass ruined my high school life; almost ruined my college plans! Why should I go skate with him!" She snarled.

"Because…. Because…. well because I said so. This is a one in a lifetime chance and I won't let you pass it up! You dreamed of doing this kind of things when you where little, what changed?" Kikyo asked in worry.

"I'll tell you what changed! This bastard right here ruined my life, just because he didn't want to take the blame for losing that championship, he didn't even bother to tell his own brother what he did. I bet he was too ashamed of his 'honorable acts'! So what made you think you could get me to skate with you after you did that?" Kagome had moved from yelling at Kikyo to screaming into Sesshoumaru's face. He smiled and moved so close that their noses were touching.

"You sent me so many mixed signals. I could never really tell what you were thinking. There for a while, I thought you loved me and I was happy because I loved you, I was going to ask you after that game. Then Naraku came to me and threatened that he would kill Rin if I didn't keep my mouth shut. She was only two, you were fifteen, you could defend yourself and I knew that because I saw all of the fights you got into. Then you disappeared from our lives, moved to the southern islands where I couldn't reach you. Did you know that has haunted my for the ten years it's been since that happened?" He whispered. Kagome's eyes started to water for a moment but her raged quickly flamed back into place.

She shoved him away, almost into the table, and turned to Kikyo.

"How much press is outside?" She snarled.

"Enough to ruin you completely if you go out of here treating him like shit," Kikyo admitted honestly.

"Fuck, You ride with Inuyasha and I'll ride with these two. Let's go and be happy about it," Kagome growled. Kikyo linked arms with Inuyasha while Kagome mirrored her with Sesshoumaru. Rin grabbed her hand and they all smiled as they walked through the ocean of press that flooded the way to their cars. As soon as they were all in the car, the façade of happiness went down the toilet. The ride was silent until they made it the rink, and even then the only noise was Kagome opening the door then slamming it shut.

They quickly shuffled into the ice rink and Kagome snatched her skates from Kikyo and slid them on with practiced ease. She waddled to the rink and took a couple laps as a warm-up before doing a few toe-loops. She glance over when Sesshoumaru slid onto the ice but quickly started to ignore him and did a few normal flips, then built up speed and did a handless back flip before going into a butterfly spin. They met in the middle for a stare down, so close that it looked as if they were kissing.

"Think you can keep up?" Kagome whispered.

"Of coarse I can, twinkle toes," He whispered.

The track player turned on and shadows could be seen in the News box, and Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha came on. Skating in unison for a figure eight, Kagome flipped and stared Sesshoumaru down.

"Just turn around boy and let me hit that, don't be a little bitch with your chitchat," she sang along and pointed at him. He gave her a small raise of the eyebrow before turning his back to her. She slapped his ass in response and he spun around, picked her up, and set her on his shoulder. He started to spin in a tight circle as she stretched out like a swan. More flips, spins, and cuts into the ice later, they were finally finished. They sat along the floor with her lying across his lap, kissing each other silly.

"No! You are not going to make me forget by using your sluttish charm!" Kagome yell as she broke away. She stood up and looked down on him in sorrow then skated to the locker room. She quickly jumped into the shower, turning it on cold and flashing back to high school.

_It was midseason for the football team. They just won the game against the school's biggest rival and cheered themselves clear into the locker room. After putting their uniforms away, they wrapped towels around themselves and went to the showers, and Kagome waited till they were all in. she ran to the back, into a shower stall that was a good ten down from the ones the boys were using. Pulling the curtain shut, she started into her washing routine as she listened to the boys compare. _

"_Mine's bigger!"_

"_No, mine is!"_

_She giggled and stepped under the water to rinse of the soap. When she closed her eyes she could still hear the boys bantering. She swore she felt someone in the stall with her and swung around to grab where there neck should have been, but all she got was a fistful of abs. Her eyes shot open to see a bare chest with light hair sprinkling a happy trial towards a very aroused part of a male's body. She blush bright red as she saw the maroon racing stripes on it and followed them up to amber eyes that made her blush stretch farther._

"_What are you doing in here?" She whispered angrily. She heard the voices of the team slowly fading and soon she knew they were alone in the shower. She gulped and opened the curtain to be sure. There was no one to be found._

_His arms wrapped around her and she jumped in surprise. She ran out of the stall to her locker, forgetting her towel. He chased after her. She grabbed her jeans and managed to get one leg in before he got to close for her liking and she took off running again. She stopped for another moment and got her other leg in. she ran back to get her shirt but just as she ad a hold on it, Sesshoumaru tackled her to the ground and started to fondle her breast. She shoved him off and put him in a classic police hold, hands behind his back, ready to be cuffed._

"_Sesshoumaru! I said stop, we have the championship game tomorrow and I will have none of this. We can talk tomorrow after the game. We'll figure out how to go about this then," she whispered fiercely. He turned his head to where he could see her even though it hurt his neck._

"_But I want you now, I don't care about tomorrow only you," he whined._

"_If you care that much, it will last," She growled._

"_Can I at least have a kiss?" he whimpered._

"_Fine," she sighed and let him up. The second he was up he had her pinned to the floor, her mind in a daze as he French kissed her, thrusting his hips against hers in the same manner as his tongue in her mouth. The wet feel of her clothes against his skin._

As she moved her mind back into reality, she realized that last bit felt a little too real. She opened her eyes to see she was French kissing a wet, clothed Sesshoumaru, who had once again snuck into her shower to get her.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I had finals and they are continuing on for a while. The next chapter may be a while for getting up, but I will have as soon as I can! 3 countrygirl2


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews; they made me want to get this done as soon as possible. I own nothing and this chapter is extremely OOC.

* * *

She growled as she pushed him away but gasped in surprise as he just shot right back and trapped her against the wall with his body. His ear twitched for a moment and he quickly shut off the shower, and covered her mouth with his hand. The sound of a door opening echoed through the locker room.

"Daddy! Daddy, are you in hear?" Rin yelled and walked through before darting out to yell at everyone else, "No, he's not in there. Lets go and we'll meet him at home uncle Yasha!"

"Smart girl," Sesshoumaru whispered and his grin turned to full force as Kagome's eyes showed the shock of him being there and now them being the only ones in the entire building. Kagome felt around her for a moment until she felt a shower cord just outside her reach. She would only have to arch her back to get a grip on it. She had no problem adjusting to that situation as Sesshoumaru started to suckle one of her breast. Her back arched automatically and her pinky wrapped around the cord. She jerked it from the pole and pushed away from the wall, surprising Sesshoumaru as they fell to the floor. After a few moments of struggle, she had his hands ties behind his back with her knee pressing in between his shoulder blades.

"This is the second time. I just want to ask you why I'm always in the shower when you plan to do this?" Kagome sighed. He grinned into the floor, trying not to smash his own nose. He realized her calf was pressed into his back right where his hands where and with only a slight move he could run his finger along her leg. She jerked back her leg in surprise of the feeling and he used the move to his advantage. He sat on her waist and held her hands above her head. He leaned his forehead to hers.

"Because I like you naked, is that a bad thing?" he whispered. His legs kept brushing her breast, but she tried to ignore the feeling and bit his nose. He jerked back but didn't let go of her hands. She growled then tried to buck him of.

"Oh, do that again. It felt so good," he moaned, his smugness growing.

"You are so screwed up," Kagome snarled.

"No, I only want to screw you."

"No chance of that."

"I know, because you broke my heart by leaving."

"Again! That was not my fault, it was yours!" Kagome roared.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me and when you didn't, I was depressed and that's when Naraku got to me," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"I ain't falling for that shit. You are prince of the western lands and you're trying to convince me you fell into a mind game of Naraku's? I'm not buying it." Kagome continued to growl, trying in all ways to get him off of her. She managed to bite into his wrist but he only chuckled, and it didn't affect him at all with all the pressure her jaws could muster. He leaned down and nipped her ear.

"I'm always up for a little rough sex," he whispered. An idea came to her mind and all she could do was slap herself mentally for being so goddamn stupid and not remembering sooner. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for her next scene.

"Sesshoumaru," She moaned, then opened her eyes about half way. She leaned up for a kiss, making sure to rub herself over him so he couldn't register what she was doing. He excitedly responded to her kiss and actions by what she could tell of the wet bulge threatening to bust out of his jeans. After a few minutes of make-out, Kagome started to trail kisses along his jaw line until she reached his ear. He basically started to have dry sex when she started to nibble softly on the tip of his pointed ear, she could have sworn she felt the room shaking with the force he was humping the ground with. She licked the edge of his ear and they both took in deep breaths.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you come in here just to molest me at your will, I ought to have you arrested!" she screamed with all her power. He jumped in the air and landed in a crouch holding his ears with a look of pain on his scrunched up face. She grabbed a tunic she had stored in her locker and pulled it on as she sprinted for her little bug that Kikyo had left in the parking lot. She kicked it into drive and as she pulled onto the highway, she saw him standing soaked in the doorway, watching her driving away from him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long, I'll try to do better!

Kagome sat at her kitchen table the next morning, tears threatening to fall into her coffee. All she could think about was how her life was ruined. She kept getting memory flashes of intimate moments with Sesshoumaru from their high school years. She was by no means a virgin, but she was a virgin to everyone beside him. She heard a banging at the door and didn't even move to go answer it.

"Kagome! Open up! I know you're in there!" came the masculine voice from her dreams. Why did he have to torment her in reality, hadn't he done enough mentally?

She continued to sit and stare into her coffee not even noticing when his face appeared in her kitchen window. It disappeared only to reappear in the back door's panes. He tried to jimmy the locks with his claws but a chair had been propped up into the door handle. She finally got up, dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink, and climbed the stairs.

He had finally left after another painful hour of constant banging and yelling around her house. Neighbors had called in worry and she told them it was an old friend she chose to ignore. When peaceful silence finally rose, she lay back on her bed and started to relax. Her laptop sat open and upon a messenger that started to ping rapidly.

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Respond now. I DEMAND you to!_

_Come on, I was never this bad to you…_

Finally fed up she pull the laptop onto her lap and started to type in big bold letters.

_**LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!**_

She shut down the system and threw the little square to the corner of her bed, not caring if it fell at this moment. She laid and cried for what seemed as though forever before she finally fell asleep.

~~~~ **SUTTI**

Obnoxious banging. Did she not get enough of that this morning?

_CRASH!_

Crap, this sounds like something different. Kagome quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat out from under her bed and ran to stand ready on the outside wall of the stair well. Several pair of footsteps came up the stair well and when they came close, Kagome took a full out swing with that heavy metal baseball bat. The sickening crack it made when it connected with a skull mad her stomach churn as she jumped around the corner to face her foes. Only to see Sesshoumaru sliding backwards down the stairs and the two shocked faces of Inuyasha and Kikyo staring at her.

"Oh my… I thought you guys were breaking in! Hurry! Call 911!" Kagome panicked. She threw her arms in the air and started to run, searching for a phone. Kikyo sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

~~~**SUTTI**

Several hours later found the bunch sitting in a hospital room getting ready to leave. Inuyasha and Kikyo had already taken for the car. Kagome stood beside Sesshoumaru petting his hair and the monitor beeped a slow rhythm.

"Maybe I'll give you a chance after all. You at least deserve one if you still want it after all this," she mumbled. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead and took off out the door, shutting it behind her.

As soon as the door came to a close, two golden eyes sprang open, twinkling in trickery, love, and wonder before shutting once again.

~**SUTTI**

Sorry it was so short I didn't have very much time to make it any longer. Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to try to make this one longer, hope you like it.

-**SUTTI**

Sesshoumaru glared at the TV, the same show repeating for the fourth time that day. He leaned back and tried to relax. His head was almost healed, demon healing helps a lot. Thoughts passed through his head faster then most could process.

He leaned over and grabbed a can of soda that Kagome had brought him earlier that day. She said she would be back later that day so he reckoned she'd be there at any time. He did feel slightly bad for making it seem worse than what it really was. He didn't even need to be in a hospital. He had had plenty worse.

But he did feel that he deserved a second chance, as all of her suffering had been Naraku's fault.

**-SUTTI**

Kagome slid through the stacks in the sheds. Pulling a tote behind her. She quickly made it to the door and pushed open and closed it right behind her. She threw the tote onto her shoulder and ran to the house. Up the stairs and onto her bed. The tote fell to the floor and the contents spilled out.

A couple yearbooks, a lacy piece of cloth, and several boxes bounced on her floor and she grabbed only the lace and ran to the bathroom. The nurse had told her he could go home today and she knew just the surprise to give him as an apology for the incident. She slid on the lace and threw on one of their favorite old football jerseys along with a pair of jeans.

She ran back in and grabbed one of her larger purses out of the closet. She proceeded to stuff the yearbooks and boxes into the large purple monstrosity in a hurry, as it was already four o'clock. She grabbed her car keys and lugged the purse to her car, and took off for the hospital. She decided that after he came home with her from the hospital, she would take him to the old burger joint down the street that they would always go to after their games.

She was sure he would enjoy this. She still felt bad about busting him in the face with her metal ball bat. She swore she could still hear the sickening crack from the impact. Maybe if he felt up to it, she would take him to the ice rink.

She flinched on the topic of the ice. She didn't feel up to the competitions that Kikyo had set up for them. Even if she was giving him a second chance, she wasn't sure about taking a partner. She had always been a soloist on the ice. The only time otherwise had been when Sesshoumaru had taken her to the frozen over pond in his back yard. She hadn't done any tricks then. But if he wanted to do it, she knew she would feel obligated to.

She sighed and pulled into the hospital's parking garage. She'd think about it later.

**-SUTTI**

"Sesshoumaru, you have a guest in the lobby," came the lobby nurse over the loudspeaker in his room.

"Let her in," he replied, and pushed the button to sit his bed up. He sat, looking at the door as if he was a lost puppy. It only took a few minutes before Kagome made it to his third floor room. She set down a monster of a bag and ran to hug him. He struggled with a sigh of content as the familiar shape of her body slid against his chest. He squeezed tight and didn't want to let go.

"I'm glad you made it back," he whispered.

"I never break a promise," she mumbled and pulled back, "The nurse is finishing up the paperwork so you can go home today."

Kagome grinned and ran over to drag her purse over to his hospital bed. She pulled out the yearbooks and sat them on his lap before pushing the purse back into the floor and taking its place. He picked up the one on top and immediately turned to where his favorite page was. The peer page. They had been voted as soonest newly weds. He wished it had turned out like that.

The next few hours were spent over the yearbooks, the doctors' final check-ups, and the little gifts he had given her in the boxes. His favorite had been the picture of her sleeping on the bus with a pair of huge earplugs in to block out the boys. He had took the picture himself and gave her a copy.

The nurse came in and got Sesshoumaru ready, and Kagome started jumping up and down, excited for everything she had planned out. She practically dragged him down the hall to the bridge to the parking garage. He laughed as she shoved him into her small car the almost tripped trying to get to the other side.

His smile finally reflected in his eyes as she drove out of the garage and into the city.

**-SUTTI**

HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat at the local diner, the one they had spent the most time at in high school. The team always came here after a win to celebrate. Each enjoyed a greasy double cheeseburger. Kagome grimaced when a piece of lettuce fell off Sesshoumaru's bun covered in ketchup.

"Want a bite?" He grinned.

"No thank you, I like mine plain," She giggled. She grabbed a fry and wiped it along his cheek, then stuck it in his mouth with the ketchup she had gathered. He laughed and stole the last couple fries off her plate.

She playfully smacked him and got up to go pay. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and threw a tip on the table. He stood up waiting for Kagome to come back to the table. She came back smiling and grabbed her purse to throw the receipt in it, but he stole the receipt and threw a twenty into the pure instead.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Kagome huffed.

"I'm the man, I will pay."  
"Sexist as…." He cut her off with a kiss.

"Let's go to the park," he mumbled and drug her out of the diner.

-**SUTTI**

They sat on the wings until dark, mostly in silence. Kagome was still building up her nerve when Sesshoumaru pulled himself up and turned to her. He knelt down on the sand and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome's eyes went wide as he started nuzzling her stomach.

"Kagome," He moaned, "Could you ever forgive me? I didn't mean it."

"I…I guess I already have," she whispered. She pulled him close and kissed him softly. He lifted her off the swing and carried her to the car. Pulling her door open with his foot and setting her down. He jumped the hood and slid under the wheel, starting the car and flooring it back to his house. The car came up on two wheels as he rounded a corner, to excited to slow down. Kagome crawled over the armrest and started kissing his neck.  
"Hurry up," She whispered and nipped at his earlobe.

The speedometer sat on the edge of seventy as Sesshoumaru shot through the upper-class part of town. He turned into his driveway and shut off the car, pulling Kagome onto his lap and running into the house. He sat her down on the sofa, ran to the lay-z-boy chair and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. Sesshoumaru dragged him through the kitchen and threw Inuyasha into the mud puddle that he had made with his dirt bike yesterday. Sesshoumaru had been pissed about it then, but now he was happy that it was there.

Sesshoumaru ran back to the living room, picked up Kagome, and ran upstairs to his bedroom. She licked a path up the side of his neck, exciting him so much that he kicked his door open and slammed it shut with his foot, all while throwing her on the bed.

"About time you got me up here," she grinned and pulled him against her.


End file.
